Goodbye
by jmack81
Summary: Emily remembers what she had. Short but sweet.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Criminal Minds – unfortunately.

**Song Prompt – Goodbye...Miley Cyrus**

Emily had been thinking about Aaron all day. She was surrounded by his presence. Pictures of them adorned shelves and mantles throughout the condo. As she looked at them memories came flooded back to her. She didn't mind the intrusion at all.

She remembered when they kissed. If she thought hard enough she could still feel his lips on hers. She remembered him dancing with her on her birthday – despite the lack of music – it was the most romantic moment of her life. It was the simple things that she remembered most. The simple things that always made her cry. She knew one day these memories would comfort her.

But the one thing she wanted to forget, the memory she wanted to forget more than anything, was goodbye.

When she woke up that morning she had put on their favourite song. She cried her heart out as she sang along to the words. She must have picked up the phone countless times, contemplating dialling, but put the phone straight down. She knew she was only wasting her time.

She stared at the phone again. She jumped when the phone actually started to ring. The screen said that it was Aaron on the other end. She hesitated before answering.

She notices his voice is quieter than usual, from what she remembered. He surprises her by saying that he is starting to remember things. Her kiss on his lips. Dancing around the bullpen on her birthday – despite there being no music playing. He remembers the simple things, the precious things about her.

But he says something that completely shocks her. He says that there is one thing he regrets and it is the fact that he said goodbye to her.

She asks what this means. He tells her that he is beginning to remember everything. The explosion. The hospital. Not remembering anything or anyone. Not remembering their relationship. That he remembers the hurt in her eyes when he said that he wanted to get his own apartment. Preferring this to feeling the pressure of being in a relationship he did not remember. But more importantly, he remembers her. His life with her before the explosion. And how happy he was with her in it.

He hears her crying through the phone line. He braces himself as he asks her his important question. Emily, he says, can I come home? Can I come home to _our_ home? Can I come home to my wife?

**So, any ideas on how to end this one? Please R & R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

18 Months ago

_The team had just gotten back to Quantico from Miami. It was a bad case. They entered the bullpen to see flowers on Emily's desk. The card confirming it was from her mum. Emily comments that she always gets flowers from her mum on her birthday. The team all said Happy Birthday to Emily._

"_So Prentiss, what did you want to do on your birthday?" Derek asked._

"_I want to go somewhere and dance...but I'm too tired to go anywhere." _

"_I'll dance with you here if you want Emily." Derek starts dancing around her._

"_No thanks. I was thinking something a bit smoother."_

_Reid joins in the conversation, "I've read a few books on the techniques of ballroom dancing. I've always been fascinated with the exercise. I'd be glad to try a few moves with you."_

"_No Pretty Boy. Someone with practical experience would be better. Hey Rossi. Come dance with Prentiss." Derek calls out to the older profiler._

"_Sorry Kid, Bad knee. Try Hotch." He walks back into his office, "But Happy Birthday Emily."_

"_Guys I'm tired, can't I just go home...or dance with JJ?"_

"_And have you step on my feet. Morgan, ask Hotch."_

"_Will do, Hotch, do us all a favour and dance with Prentiss for her birthday."_

"_Prentiss wants to dance with me on her birthday, hmmm, aren't you the resident dancer within the BAU?"_

"_But she doesn't want to dance with me."_

"_Listen, I'm heading home. A bottle of wine and hot bath awaits." Emily gets her jacket and bag and heads for the exit. "See you in the morning."_

_Catching her arm on her way out Hotch takes her jacket and bag and puts them on the nearest desk. He pulls Emily close, "Can I have this dance?"_

_Gracefully they waltz around the bullpen. Fitting together perfectly. The team watched in amazement at the two. For the next few minutes the world was a better place. A place where crime didn't exist._

"_They look happy." JJ commented._

"_Almost as if they have danced like this before." Rossi says, smirking as he headed for the door._

Flashback

15 Months ago.

_Garcia was relentless. Mistletoe was everywhere. Derek was getting caught around every corner, normally by Garcia, but he didn't seem to really mind. Reid even got his fair share of kisses and Rossi was followed around constantly by admirers._

_But her greatest success was the sprig she hung above the conference room door. With JJ as an accomplice everyone was notified about their meeting 5 minutes before Hotch or Emily was. It couldn't have been scripted any better. They arrived at the doorway together, politely gesturing for the other to enter first, when Garcia stood up._

"_Sir Mistletoe! It's tradition. You need to kiss Prentiss. Sir."_

_Emily looks down. Embarrassed. Hotch tries to stare down Garcia. He was not winning. "Fine Garcia, but take down all Mistletoe after this meeting, understood?"_

"_Yes Sir."_

_Hotch turns to Emily. Cups her chin and lifts her face to look at him. Slowly he lowers his lips to cover hers. His other hand drops his briefcase and brushes his knuckles against her cheekbone. Their lips separate, but only for a moment. When they join again his tongue traces her lower lip seeking entrance._

_Emily pulls away. Scared as she was beginning to enjoy the kiss too much. She looks into Hotch's eyes and smiles shyly. He looks at her, unsure of what just happened. He clears his throat, picks up his briefcase, and enters the room._

_He sits down at the table. Emily opposite to him. JJ begins the presentation. He tries to concentrate but his mind, and eyes, keep wandering to her. After reprimanding himself internally her forces himself to pay attention – but then – did he just feel a foot run up his leg?_

Flashback

12 Months ago

_Emily is finishing up her paperwork. She is the only one remaining in the bullpen. She looks up to the mezzanine. His office light is still on. She decides no time is like the present. She casually walks up to his office – trying to calm down the nerves building._

"_I have an answer for you." Emily speaks for the doorway._

"_Really? I've been sitting up here afraid to leave this office in case you had an answer and it wasn't the one you were hoping for."_

"_Aaron, it was sudden, I'll admit that. We have only been together for 3 months. But you know something, I can't imagine anything else feeling so right so Aaron, I will marry you."_

Flashback

3 Months ago

_The wedding was beautiful. The reception, gorgeous. With the fairylights decorating the ceiling and the smiles on everyones faces made it a night to remember._

_All their friends gathered around to see them off. A 2 week honeymoon awaiting them, they were blissfully happy._

_They didn't see the drunk driver swerving on the other side of the road. Nor did they seem him turning straight towards them. The impact his the tail end of their car, spinning them around and landing them into a lightpole. _

_Emily remembered waking up in a hospital bed. JJ and Penelope by her side. Her first word, "Aaron."_

"_He is just with the doctor Emily. How is your head?" JJ asked concerned._

_Emily felt her head and her fingers touched a bandage. That certainly explained the pain. Rossi entered the hospital. He looked worried._

"_Emily, I have bad news. Aaron is going for a CT scan but apparently the bump to the head he got did a lot more than initially thought. Emily he doesn't remember anything."_

_Emily sat, shell shocked. Would he remember her? "JJ, take me to my husband."_

_Five minutes later Emily is walking down one of many identical corridors with Rossi and JJ at either side. Her paces begins to quicken when she hears his voice._

"_Doctor, when can I get out of here?"_

"_Once we get your results back we can assess the damage. Hopefully your amnesia is only temporary. But I don't see the problem with you going home with your wife tomorrow."_

"_Look Doctor, do you know who I could talk to about organising different accommodation. I honestly don't remember getting married and don't really want to go home to a woman I don't know."_

_Yes Agent Hotchner. I'll get one of the hospital social workers to come and see you. I'll be back shortly when I've gotten your results."_

"_Thank you Doctor." It was then Aaron looked up and saw her. He didn't know who she was but he pain in her eyes troubled him. He then asked the unfortunate question, "Ma'am, do I know you?"_

_Emily fought back tears and simply nodded._


	3. Chapter 3

Emily hung up the phone. Mentally drained. Not knowing whether to laugh or cry. To be happy her husband remembered her or be sad for the time they'd lost.

She sank to the floor, cradling the phone in her hand. Fatigue began to overtake her. She hasn't slept properly since the accident, but now, Aaron was returning.

She stayed in a heap on the floor until she heard a knock at the door. She picked herself up and timidly walked to the door. Her hand shook as she opened the door. He was there, bags in hand. Stepping around her he put down his bags. Raising one hand he cupped her cheek. "Oh Em, what I've put you through. How can you ever forgive me?"

"You're home now. That's all that matters." She took his hand from her chin and kissed his palm. His other arm snaked around her waist pulling her into him. Together they cried. After what seemed like hours they pulled away. "Come on, let's puts your things away where they belong."

Later that evening they were sitting in the lounge watching TV. Emily turned to face Aaron, "You have been home for 6 hours. You have unpacked. I have made us dinner. But you have not even kissed me. Can I ask you why? Even since you've walked back through the door you have kept yourself at a distance."

"It's been 3 months Emily. I guess I was worried I'd hurt you too much. What if you didn't feel the same way about me anymore. What if when I did kiss you it wasn't the same? I've been sitting here for the last half hour trying to build up the courage to put my arm around you. I feel like a teenager sitting here wondering if I'm going to be getting lucky tonight. And the more I think about it the less certain I am. Does that make any sense?"

Emily takes his hand and places it over her heart. "Aaron, don't you think I'm nervous too. I've been married for 3 months and for most of that time my husband wouldn't even look at me let only touch me. Quite frankly all I want to do is take you into our bedroom and ravish you. To make up for all the lost time. But at the same time I don't want to rush you. But please don't sit there and say you are worried that I wouldn't feel the same way. That I wouldn't want you. Please."

"Emily, I'm going to kiss you. I need to kiss you." Their lips meet. It is everything they had remembered. Needing oxygen they pull apart. Standing up Emily leads Aaron into their bedroom.


End file.
